


Shaky Hands

by HotGoatCheese



Series: Whumptober 2019 [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, F/M, First Aid, Gen, Major Character Injury, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGoatCheese/pseuds/HotGoatCheese
Summary: Whumptober Day 1 - Shaky HandsWendy is injured, and Dipper has to provide first aid. If only his hands would stop shaking.First of a multi-fandom series for Whumptober!





	Shaky Hands

It took three tries to get the first aid kit open. Once he did the contents inside vibrated so much that several single-use alcohol wipes spilled onto the patchy grass between himself and Wendy's prone form. Dipper left them where they lay and set the entire box down on the ground, offering the reassuring platitude "It's okay, it's gonna be okay." 

"Duh." Wendy barked. Then she hissed through her teeth. 

"I'm sorry about your shirt." Dipper announced, picking up, than picking up again, the small silver scissors from the kit. Wendy made a soft whining sound and Dipper continued "I know, but it's the only way I can get the wound clean and dressed." His voice was so steady. Why couldn't the rest of him be so steady? He dropped the scissors again.

"I. Know." Wendy managed. "I'm. Pissed. You. Think. I. _Care_." She hissed through her teeth and another swell of blood spread the dark stain farther out from the hole in her flannel over her left shoulder-blade. Something that wasn't quite a laugh escaped from Dipper. 

He finally got a good hold of scissors in one hand and lifted her flannel away from the wound in the other. There was a neat hole where the jagged edge had driven into her and been yanked back out by her reflexive jumping away from it. It took two tries to get one side of the open scissors through that hole and cut, just a little. 

He practically threw the scissors to get both hands on the flannel and just tear from the cut. It looked deep and Dipper could see his hands shaking even as he clung to the cloth and pulled it apart with all his strength. 

Blood gushed from the wound and Dipper's stomach rolled. Wendy whimpered a little and Dipper tried to refocus. He needed to stop the bleeding...but didn't he also need to clean the area? There wasn't anything to just...pour on. Just the alcohol wipes. For a second, Dipper considered using a wipe and trying to clear away the growing pool of blood over her shoulder, trying to see how deep the wound was. 

That didn't matter though, did it? Not out here. What mattered now was stopping the bleeding. There was so much blood...Wendy couldn't afford to lose much more, could she? So Dipper went for the largest patch of gauze he could find and pushed it against the open wound. Wendy cried out and Dipper knew he might be hurting her but he had to. He had to apply pressure and it was hard. He could feel his hand shaking against her and he leaned into it. Wendy made another pained noise and Dipper breathed "Sorry, I'm..." and, still leaning in, began searching for the means to secure the gauze. 

He had to tape down each side three times. Four on the second side, he could never get it to lie flat. It would twist between his fingers as he couldn't keep them, or it, still. When it was done though he whispered "Wendy?" Wendy made a noise, and Dipper felt his heart drop. She sounded distant. "C'mon..." he prompted, tugging at her. "C'mon you're all bandaged up, let's get you some real help." 

His hands were still shaking. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully all of Whumptober will be on the short side. I'm doing it as a series instead of as a multi-chapter fic because a lot of my entries will be gifts to different people and I'm posting across multiple fandoms.


End file.
